I Truly Love You
by Tails Luv-er
Summary: After a tough breakup, Sonic thinks that everyone will lie to him, but a certain ebony hedgehog wants to change that. Contains yaoi. Sonadow/SonicxShadow. Don't like, don't read, don't flame. Birthday fic for Sonadowlover121.


_Hey, everyone! How are you all doin'? First of all, let's all wish Sonadowlover121 a happy birthday, as it is her birthday today! _^_^_ I wrote this story as a b-day story for her! It was originally going to be a multi-chapter story, but I couldn't find any way to continue it, and I have too many other stories going. Still, I hope you all enjoy, especially Sonadowlover121!_

* * *

I Truly Love You

"I'm sorry, but I'm breaking up with you."

"Wait… what'd you say?" Am I hearing him right? Why would he say that? Did I do something wrong? I don't remember doing anything wrong… "I thought you loved me…" He said that just a few nights ago… He said he loved me…

"I…" he starts before he closes his violet eyes, "don't know… if I love you or not… You're a nice guy and all, and you're a good friend, but that's all you are. Through this whole ordeal, I think I discovered something. I'm not gay like I thought. I'm straight, and I can't go on with this relationship just to make you happy when I'm not happy myself. Look, I hope we can still be friends, and I—"

"Save your breath, knucklehead," I snap. "I get it. You don't want to be my boyfriend anymore. You don't have to drag it out like this."

"Sonic, I was just trying to—"

"Trying to what, Knuckles?! Trying to take it slow so you didn't hurt my feelings?! Well, no matter how you would've done it, I'd still be hurt! Just the other day, you said you loved me! How could you lie about something like that?!" I'm furious at him. I really am. I hate it when people lie. It's not a good trait in anyone, but even Eggman wouldn't lie enough to infuriate me like this if he were still alive.

"I… I-I'm sorry. I just thought that—"

"—it's what I wanted to hear, right?! Well, you're right; I did want to hear that, but I didn't want to hear a complete lie!"

"I said I'm sorry!"

"Sorry doesn't cut it, dammit! All those times you kissed me… All those times you hugged me and called me 'Sonikku'… They were all fake… They were fake, and I didn't notice at all!" How could I not have noticed that he didn't love me…? I'm an idiot…

"Please, just listen, So—" I'm getting tired of this!

"No! I'm not gonna listen to any more of your crap! I'm done here!" I take right off, not even bothering to wait for a reply. I don't even need a reply. As far as I'm concerned, he lied, and that's no good in my book. By trying to make me happy, he just made me the opposite… Goddammit, I'm such an idiot! How could I even _think_ that someone like Knux would like me?! It's impossible!

When I arrive back home, I immediately rush upstairs, and when I run by Tails' room, he cheerfully greets me, but I really don't feel like greeting him back. Sorry, li'l bud, but I don't want you to see me when I'm angry. I run into my room and close the door, and not even a second later, Tails ends up knocking on my door. "Sonic, are you okay? What happened? What did Knuckles want?"

No. I can't say anything. I can't let him know that I'm angry… but it's so hard to keep my mouth shut! "He wanted to lie to me, that's what!"

I can hear him sigh. "I take it you guys got into a fight again… What was the fight about this time?"

"It was more than a fight, dammit! He broke up with me! He said he doesn't really love me! When he said that he loved me on Thursday, it was a total lie! A damn lie!"

"Sonic, look, I'm sure he just wanted to make you happy, and he probably regrets what he did and is sorry. Doesn't that matter to you?"

I shake my head even though I know he can't see me. "No! Why should it matter?! He lied!" Why would he lie to me? Oh, God, I can feel tears coming… but I can't cry… No, I'm Sonic the Hedgehog, and Sonic doesn't cry. Why have I been able to keep all this anger and sadness in when I'm handling other things, but not when I go through a stupid breakup…? I think I know why, actually… Those other things didn't hit me right where it hurt: the heart. How could he lie to me? He's not one to lie… "Rgh! I hate you, Knuckles!"

I need to go and be alone. Actually alone. I walk over to my door and open it to find Tails standing right in my way. "Sonic, are you seriously okay?"

I sigh and try my best to put on a smile for him. "I'm fine, li'l bro! I just need to go out for some alone time. Please. I promise I'll be better when I get back."

He sighs. He obviously doesn't want me to go. He wants to comfort me, and I understand that. It's a brother thing, but sometimes, I just need to be alone. "All right. Just make sure you come back home tonight. It's creepy in the house when I'm here all by myself."

I give him the best thumbs-up I can manage. "I promise I will." He reluctantly steps out of the way, and I run off. "Bye, buddy! See ya when I get back!" And I'm finally out of the house, which means I can stop this façade. I can't let Tails know how devastated I am about this. I shouldn't even be this devastated. I mean, yeah, it's my first breakup, but it's not a big deal, so why am I making a big deal out of it?

I think it's just the fact that he lied to me. I trusted him, both as a boyfriend and best friend, and he let me down as both. He had never lied to me before then, though, and I wonder why he thought it would be a good idea… I wonder why I thought it would be a good idea to date Knux in the first place. I guess it was really just to experiment. I mean, I know I'm gay, but I wanted to see what it was like to actually date a guy instead of being pressured into dates with Amy or Blaze. Not that Blaze isn't pretty, but like I just said, I'm gay. She's just pretty, not attractive. There's a difference.

Ugh… I should probably watch where I'm going instead of focusing this much on my thoughts—Oh, jeez, that hurt! What did I just bump into? I sit up from the ground that I'm now on and start rubbing my head before I open my eyes to see a black figure doing exactly the same, and then he opens his eyes to reveal ruby irises. Shadow? What's he doing out here? Well, actually, that question would apply more to me than to him. We honestly never know where he is, day or night, unless we happen to run into him, and sometimes that happens rather literally, like now.

"Jeez, Shadz, watch where you're goin'!" I exclaim, trying to sound as happy as possible.

"I apologize, faker," the black hedgehog retorts sarcastically. "I'm not the one who's too focused on his breakup to pay attention to where he's going."

He knows? "You mean you heard? Already? But it's not even been ten minutes!"

He chuckles. "I was walking by when you guys were fighting. So, he lied about loving you, eh? That knucklehead can be so inconsiderate of others." He stands up, and I don't know what's gotten into him, because he puts his hand out for me to grasp. I do so, and he helps me up.

"You feelin' okay, Shadz?" I ask, and that elicits another small chuckle.

"Yes, I am feeling satisfactory, blue boy. I just figured you could use some help for once in your life. You don't look like you're taking this breakup too well."

"What do you expect? He told me a damn lie!"

The ebony hedgehog crosses his arms. "I know how being lied to feels. The Doctor lied to me, Black Doom lied to me…"

"I know, I know. You've never been lied to by a friend, though. It's a completely different feeling. Maria never lied to you. Professor Gerald never lied to you…" Who else does he consider his friend…?

"…You've never lied to me…" he finishes. Wait, he considers me his friend? Since when? "You're probably wondering why I spoke of you when we were having a conversation about _friends_ lying to each other. I may not say it, but I think of you as a friend." This is actually really surprising… I never knew he thought of me as a friend. _I_ think of _him_ as a friend, but I had no idea that he did…

"How long have I been your friend?" I inquire out of curiosity.

"Since we met… Well, that's not true. Since we defeated the Biolizard, I should say. You have an annoyingly appealing personality. Personally, I don't see why any guy wouldn't want to go out with you, and I definitely don't see why anybody would want to lie to you."

"Shadow, excuse me if I seem rude, but why the hell are you being so nice to me?" Seriously, he's never this nice, no matter what!

"I'm just stating the facts, faker. Besides, I hate seeing you down. It doesn't suit you… Do you want to race?" What? He _never_ asks me to race. I'm the one who pesters him till he does!

"I… guess…"

"Either you do or you don't. Which is it?"

"Y-yes!"

He smirks. "That's what I like to hear. What say we get on with it?"

I try my best to smile back at him. "All right! Let's do it to it!"

We immediately start running. Ah, the rush of racing is already getting to me! "We'll race to the train station!" exclaims Shadow so that his words reach my ears. I turn my head, since he's behind me, and hold my thumb up. After that, I start to speed up, and Shadow obviously obliges to do the same, because I hear not one, but two sonic booms.

"Be prepared to lose, Shadz!" I yell back to him. Racing always makes me happy! Right now, I don't even care that Knux lied to me! I'm just enjoying the wind running through my quills! I wonder why Shadz wanted to race me, though. I mean, it's been established that I'm faster than he is, even though his other physical abilities far outclass mine. Is he really just trying to cheer me up? It just seems so out of character for him. I need a reason why, but after this race! This is too fun! Oh, man, how can anything be this fun?! Running is amazing!

We soon arrive at the train station. I arrive first, and not even a second later, Shadow comes to a stop next to me. "So, Shadow," I start, "why'd you race me?"

"Like I said, it's not like you to be depressed. You needed to cheer up, and from the looks of things, you're considerably happier."

"But why are you doing this? You're never this nice to me. Ever. The only people worse to me were probably Eggman, Black Doom, and Mephiles. You're not mean or evil by any means; it's just that you're not usually nice." Is he even the real Shadow, or has Eggman somehow come back and made an improved android?

"Well, if I told you the truth, you wouldn't believe it."

"I've heard all kinds of things, and you know it! Just tell me! I'll believe you!"

"Are you sure?" Why does he keep trying to confirm that I'll believe him?

"Was Eggman round? Does Tails have two tails?" He has to tell me!

He sighs, and the smirk that he had on his face disappears, and all that left is a serious expression. "All right, but don't say I didn't warn you, hedgehog." He steps up to me, and before I can even tell him to hurry it up, he presses his lips against my own. Wait, why's he kissing me…? Why the hell is Shadow the Hedgehog kissing me? This is all wrong! I'm dreaming, I'm dreaming, I'm dreaming! Wake the hell up, Sonic! I need to wake up before this gets too out of hand! I mean, I have a crush on Shadow, but there's no way on Mobius that he could feel the same way, so this can't possibly be real!

He pulls away from the kiss, and I slowly back away. "This isn't real!" I exclaim. "You can't possibly like me! You're Shadow! First of all, aren't you straight?! A-and second, don't you hate me and my guts! This is a dream! It's a freakin' dream!"

Shadow chuckles. "Sonic, when did I ever say I was heterosexual? Now, come on, don't you wanna kiss me again?" He's acting really weird! I'm actually getting freaked out now!

"Oh, God, you're not Shadow!" I want to run away, but my legs… They won't move, dammit! C'mon legs! You decide not to work now!

"Of course I am!" And he smiles… Ugh… That's not a happy smile… No, that's full of lust and sadism… That is _not_ Shadow! He tackles me to the ground and starts roughly kissing me. "I love you, my beautiful sapphire!" He starts kissing me again, and I close my eyes, but then I don't feel anything on them, and when I open them again, I see Shadow once again, but this time, he's shaking me and saying, "Faker, wake up! Why the hell would you faint!"

I sit up. My head hurts… Did I land on the back of my head? "Ugh… Shadz? What happened?"

"I only walked up to you and kissed you, and then you fainted. Is something wrong with you?"

"Wait, so that part wasn't a dream? You did actually kiss me?" He actually kissed me… and didn't go all crazy afterward?

He raises an eyebrow. "Of course I did, and then you fell right back onto your head and fainted like some lovestruck fangirl. Nonetheless, I can't deny this: Sonic the Hedgehog, I love you."

"Y-y-y-you love me? No, you're lying! You're just like Knuckles, lying just to make me happy!"

"Do you think I would lie to you, hedgehog? That whole incident with that knuckleheaded echidna has really gotten you out of your right mind. I truly love you. I always have, and I always will." He kneels down, both legs on either side of my own, and kisses me once again, but this isn't like one of Knuckles' kisses. No, this actually feels better. "Now I have a question for you," he says as he pulls away from the kiss. "Do you love me?"

Well, I definitely can't lie, especially not to him. "Yes. I love you, Shadow."

He smiles, and this time, it's a very delightful smile. "That's good," and he kisses me once more. Oh, now I never want this moment to end!

* * *

_So, what'd ya think? I hope I did a good job!_

_Sonic: Yeah, you did, but I can't believe you made me angry over a stupid breakup!_

_Shadow: What I can't believe is that you made the faker and that hotheaded echidna in a relationship in the beginning._

_Hey, it was the only way to make the story progress!_

_Sonic: Whatever. At least I ended up with Shadzy!_

_That's always good, isn't it?! Once again, let's all wish Sonadowlover121 a very happy birthday! Until next time, everyone, and please review!_

-Tails Luv-er


End file.
